


A Little Time For Revenge

by CupcakeGirlA



Series: A Little Time for.. [2]
Category: Olympics RPF, Real Person Fiction, Speed Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-27
Updated: 2011-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:20:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakeGirlA/pseuds/CupcakeGirlA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JR finally gets his revenge on Apolo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Time For Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> Will not make too much sense if you haven’t read A Little Time for Celebration first.

It’s not that JR’s pissed that Apolo had dragged him to the back of the Olympic Locker room and fucked him up against the wall 10 minutes before they had to appear on International television for the flower ceremony. It wasn’t even that Apolo hadn’t let him come. Ok it was a little bit about that, JR liked his orgasms as much as the next 19 year old guy, and it had been supremely embarrassing stepping up onto the podium with an erection... But what it was really about was that Apolo was so damn flippant about the whole thing. He hadn’t even promised JR an apology screw later. He’d just smiled THAT smile, the infuriatingly happy and self-satisfied one that always pissed JR off, and then walked off like it meant nothing. He’d left JR plastered to the cinderblock wall with his suit down around his thighs and cum dripping out his ass. Oh and he’d left him hard enough that he was fairly sure he’d have been able to drive nails with his dick alone.

So it’s not just an orgasm that JR is looking forward too later that night. It’s revenge. He wants to wipe that stupid smile off of Apolo’s face for at least a little while. Replace it with something else entirely. But it’s hours before he gets his chance.

After the flower ceremony they’re sent back to the locker room to shower and change again. But at this point the locker room is flooded with coaches and their teammates offering congratulations. There’s no opportunity to pull Apolo aside. By then JR’s erection has finally gone down, but he takes a luke warm shower just to be sure. They’re given an hour to get dressed and ready while the officials and workers get set up for the medal ceremony.

Then there’s the medal ceremony. There’s this rush that JR is completely unprepared for stepping up onto the podium. Suddenly it’s like all these years of training and dieting, supplements and injuries have all been completely worth it. He raises his arms in the air and he waves to the crowd, to his friends and family who are screaming for him. He bends to accept his medal, and then his flowers and watches Apolo and Jung-Su do the same. And this time while he listens to Aegukga instead of thinking about what had happened a short time before in the locker room, he’s thinking about what he plans to do later that night when he can manage to get Apolo alone somewhere where they won’t be interrupted.

There are interviews after the ceremony, followed by even more interviews, a press conference and then a party at P&G House. JR finally gets to see his parents, his brothers, and extended family. He is bombarded with hugs, shows everyone his medal, and watches his parents start to tear up with pride. And the whole time, Apolo is there too, with Yuki, just as happy and excited as the rest of them.

But the party can’t last forever. There is more training and competing left for them all. Their coaches send the rest of the team back to the dorms, letting JR and Apolo stay out a little bit later than usual, to visit with their families. JR snags Jordan’s arm as they’re being rounded up, and pulls him aside.

“You’re sleeping in Travis, Simon, and Apolo’s room tonight,” he says with authority. Jordan blinks up at him.

“No. I’m sleeping in our room. Apolo, Simon, and Travis are sleeping in their room tonight,” Jordan counters. JR frowns.

“You’re sleeping in the other dorm room or I’m telling everyone what I saw you and Jessica doing two weeks ago in the bathroom,” JR says leaning closer and speaking quietly. Jordan’s eyes go wide.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he says quickly, avoiding JR’s gaze. JR grins.

“I saw you guys, and unless you want your mother to know that you like being,” a hand clamps down on JR’s mouth, and Jordan scowls at him, before quickly looking around them to make sure no one had heard.

“Don’t even joke about that!” he hisses. JR grins under Jordan’s hand, reaching up to yank it down and away.

“You’re sleeping where tonight?” he asks. Jordan sighs dramatically.

“In Simon, Travis, and Apolo’s room,” Jordan says begrudgingly. JR’s smile widens, and he pats Jordan on the shoulder.

“You’re a good buddy. Now go ahead and go. When I get back in an hour, I don’t want you still in the room.” It’s more of an order than anything else, but Jordan nods, looking at JR curiously.

“What are you planning?” he asks. JR grins again and Jordan’s face turns worried.

“Maloney!” they turn to see Travis waving for Jordan. “We gotta go, man!” Travis yells. Jordan nods and giving JR one more long suspicious look turns to leave with the rest of the team. An arm slides around JR’s shoulders, and he jumps turning to the side to see Apolo’s exuberant face smiling back at him.

“What are you up too? You look entirely too self-satisfied! Oh wait! You’re an Olympic medallist now. Never mind than!” he says with a laugh. JR laughs too, leaning, just slightly, into his side. “So how does it feel to finally have one of these?” Apolo asks. He reaches forward and picks up JR’s medal from where it rests against his stomach. JR shrugs. He nudges the silver medal hanging around Apolo’s neck.

“You know. You’ve been there 6 times… so far,” he says tugging on the blue ribbon. Apolo grins again.

“It’s different the first time. I mean it’s great each time. Every time. But the first one…” his smile turns nostalgic. “The first one is special.” JR can’t stop the grin from spreading across his face. He can believe that. He thinks he’ll always remember looking up and seeing his name on the big screen. Remember skating around on the ice with an American flag on his back and Apolo at his side. He’ll always remember what it felt like to step up on the podium and receive his medal. He touches it, picking it up off his chest. It’s his, finally.

“You and I need to talk later,” he says with a smile. Apolo’s face falls.

“If this is about earlier,” he says, but JR cuts him off.

“Sort of. I just need to talk to you when we get back to the dorms,” JR explains.

“Sure. Of course,” Apolo says with a nod.

A moment later they’re interrupted by JR’s parents, who are there to drag him off to take a phone call from some great Aunt in the Philippines who was too sick to travel to the games. The rest of their hour reprieve seems to fly by, and soon Jae Su is coming by to drag JR away from his friends and family and back to the dorms. He gets kissed, and hugged, and patted on the back so much in the following five minutes that he’s kind of glad to step out into the cold night air of Vancouver in February. Apolo is waiting in the back of the van, head resting against a window and headphones on. His medal, surprisingly, is still around his neck. JR had assumed he’d have handed it over to Yuki for safe keeping. Instead, Apolo has tucked it inside his jacket and zipped up the coat to his chin. But JR still catches sight of the distinctive blue of the ribbon poking up at the back of Apolo’s neck.

JR’s still wearing his medal, too. His mother had offered to take it for him, but he’d been resistant. It was his. He’d earned it and he wasn’t willing to hand it over just yet, not even to his mother. Having it around, he’d reasoned would inspire him to earn another one. Perhaps to maybe even earn a better one, next race. His dad had beamed at him and gripped his shoulder, practically radiating pride.

Jae Su is yawning in the middle seat, Jimmy almost asleep against his shoulder. JR climbs back to sit with Apolo, neither of them saying anything. The van is mostly silent on the way back to the Village. But JR doesn’t mind. He watches the city lights fly by, and presses his medal to his ribs through his jacket. Today has been amazing. But tonight, what he has planned, will make it even more perfect.

 

Jimmy and Jae Su, get out of the elevator on the same floor as JR and Apolo, but they head to the right, and JR and Apolo head to the left. It’s only a day into the games, so the hallways are completely deserted. Everyone has already gone to bed in preparation for the next day’s events and/or practices. JR doesn’t have to say anything. Apolo just follows him down the hallways to his room, without being prompted. JR gets the door open and steps inside, peeling off his blue jacket and tossing it up on the boarded up counter. Apolo does the same, tossing his on top of JR’s and walking further into the living room. He flops down on their rented couch, smiling at JR. JR kicks off his shoes and smiles back.

“Want something to drink? We have cold water or Gatorade?” JR offers, going to the cooler in the corner they keep stocked with ice and various drinks. Apolo asks for a bottle of water. JR grabs up two, closing the lid, and walking back across the room. He hands one to Apolo, who smiles up at him.

“So what did you want to talk about?” Apolo asks, sipping cold water from the bottle. JR waits for him to twist the cap back on before flopping down in the other man’s lap. He lands facing Apolo, legs bracketing Apolo’s hips, and arms on his shoulders. Apolo looks up at him in confusion and just a touch of shock.

“Don’t want to talk,” JR says with a grin before leaning forward to take Apolo’s mouth. His lips are cool from the water, but they warm quickly. His hands go to the sides of Apolo’s neck, one going up to grip the back of his head by his too long hair. The other slides up, to pull the black and white bandana off Apolo’s forehead. Apolo groans, opening his mouth to JR’s tongue, his hands coming up to pull JR’s hips down and in to his own. JR breaks the kiss to moan, long and low. Apolo’s eyes are wide open and he stares up at JR with a smile. He watches transfixed as the younger man’s hips start moving in a rhythm they both know well. JR swallows loudly, shaking his head, and opens his eyes to look down at Apolo.

“You,” he says slowly, “owe me an orgasm.”

“But… Jordan?” Apolo protests. JR cuts him off, frowning.

“No. He’s not here. Now, you owe me one. You left me hard and achy right before I had to go on international television. You are in so much trouble, Polo!” he says trying to glare and failing. Apolo smiles at him then throws his head back to laugh.

“Oh come on, it wasn’t that bad!” Apolo says, his hands crawling under the bottom hem of JR’s red t-shirt. “Your hard-on was barely visible!” JR scoffs.

“I had your jizz rolling down my thigh during the flower ceremony. Down my thigh! On international television!” JR says. This time Apolo winces.

“Ok, that was unintentional! I swear I was going to get you off but we ran out of time! It wasn’t pre-planned!” Apolo replies. JR shakes his head. Like any of that made a bit of difference.

“That doesn’t matter. It still happened. And you’re going to make it up to me tonight or you’re not getting laid again until the next Olympic Games.” Apolo grins.

“London or Sochi?” he asks. JR glares harder. “Ok, OK!” Apolo says. “How about a blowjob?” he suggests. JR thinks a minute before nodding his acquiescence. Apolo reaches up to pull off JR’s medal, but JR stops him.

“No, leave it on,” he says softly. Apolo eyes him a minute before nodding. Instead Apolo pulls the red t-shirt up JR’s body, helping him tuck the medal inside the collar, before pulling the fabric off over his head. The bronze medal is cool against JR’s skin, but he kind of likes it. Apolo stares at where it rests against JR’s chest, nearly, but not quite matching his skin tone. He pulls his eyes back up to JR’s after a moment, and leans forward to kiss him again. JR melts a little, leaning into him, letting Apolo control the pace of the kiss. Apolo’s hands start moving. They trace up JR’s back, over his shoulders, down his arms, and across his abs. They meet at the drawstring of his navy blue pants. Apolo unknots them quickly, loosening the waist band and sneaking his hand down inside, easing under the elastic of JR’s underwear to reach his dick. JR groans, hips flexing against Apolo’s at the warm touch, hands tugging at Apolo’s t-shirt.

Apolo releases JR’s erection, letting JR free him from his t-shirt too. And suddenly they’re pressed together. Bare chest to bare chest, medals clinking together between them, and arms wrapped around each other. Apolo groans, suddenly achingly hard, his hips pressed tightly to JR’s. His hands slide down JR’s back again, pushing down his pants and underwear to bare his ass. JR pants against Apolo’s mouth, hips still rocking in a steady rhythm. Apolo knows they could both come from this alone, this driving rocking motion JR has going with his hips. It feels good, but he’d promised JR a blowjob, and Apolo hates reneging on a promise. So he stills JR’s hips, turning and pressing JR back to lay sprawled across the couch seat. JR arches under his hands, as Apolo tugs his underwear and pants down and off over his feet. Apolo takes the time to kick off his sneakers before crawling on top of the younger man. Apolo kisses him, his medal dangling from its ribbon and resting dead center in the middle of JR’s chest. Apolo breaks the kiss, sliding his mouth down JR’s chin, and along the length of JR’s neck. He stops to suck at JR’s Adam’s apple, before dipping his tongue in the hollow of JR’s throat and the grooves of his collarbone.

JR pants under him, one hand in Apolo’s hair, the other gripping the couch cushion under his head. He wiggles, groaning and moaning as Apolo continues down. His hands and mouth wander across JR’s chest. Kissing across the black black ink of his tattoo, and stopping to suck a teasing kiss around one small hard nipple. JR gasps, hips flexing up against Apolo. Apolo reaches down to still them, releasing JR’s flesh from his mouth to continue kissing around the curve of JR’s bronze medal, down across his abs, and along the trail of hair leading to his dick. Apolo grabs his silver medal, where it rests on JR’s hip, pulling it down out of the way as he kisses down to where JR’s dick joins his body. Braced over JR’s hips on his hands and knees, he lets his medal drop down to dangle between them. JR jumps at the cold medal pressing up between his thighs, but doesn’t protest. Instead he moans at the feel of it brushing his balls. Apolo licks up the length of JR’s dick, taking the head into his mouth and giving it a long hard suck. JR jerks his hips up into Apolo’s hands, throwing his head back with a short little whimper. His hand tightens in Apolo’s hair. His other hand comes up to clamp down on his own mouth. He moans then, but it’s muffled and Apolo has to fight back a grin, his mouth too busy to smile right then.

JR’s erection is thick and hot in Apolo’s mouth. He takes his time with it. Kissing and licking and sucking up and down the length. He takes it deep until JR’s arching up off the couch, then pulls back to tease the tip with his tongue until JR’s wiggling under him. He stretches the blow-job out, making it good for JR. He’s trying to make up for earlier and it works. By the time he lets JR come, he’s had him on the edge for several minutes. By then JR’s dick is throbbing with need and his fist is pressed between his teeth to stop his cries from escaping. Then Apolo takes him deep, down into his throat and sucks as hard as he can. JR arches up against him again, coming explosively down his throat and crying out loudly. JR shakes apart underneath him, body tense and flushed red with strain. Finally it’s over and Apolo pulls back, swallowing thickly. He releases JR’s dick slowly, and JR stares up at the ceiling with unfocused eyes. He’s sweat damp and red all over, but smiling a bit goofily. Apolo crawls back up JR’s body, stretching out half on top of JR, half beside him on the comfy couch. Their medals clink together again and Apolo smiles, pushing JR’s hair back off his forehead.

“Better?” he asks. JR grins, turning to look at him. He nods.

“I think that was like the best blow-job ever...” JR says slowly. Apolo laughs, propping his head up in one hand, his elbow pressed into the cushion.

“Better than that first one last year, after practice?” he asks. “You swore up and down that one could never be topped. Between the spontaneity, the threat of someone walking in, and it being from me it was supposedly unbeatable!” JR laughs, swiping at his bangs and taking deep breaths to calm his still racing heart.

“True, but this was Olympic Medal Sex, with heightened sensitivity due to my earlier case of blue balls. That’s pretty noteworthy,” JR reasons. Apolo nods, conceding. He looks down.

“You have a point! Huh, you know what? This was my first Olympic Medal Sex too,” he says, picking up his silver medal, and looking at it intently.

“Was it everything you dreamed of?” JR asked, turning onto his side to face him.

“It was amazing. It will be even more amazing when I get mine,” he says with a wiggled eyebrow. JR looks at him blankly.

“You already got yours,” he says, sitting up on the couch. Apolo freezes, watching JR climb over him to stand up off the couch. He stumbles a little on weak legs before straightening into a fully upright position.

“What?” Apolo asks. He sits up too. JR smiles at him, bending down to pick up the two red t-shirts off the floor. He sniffs one, and then the other, tossing the second one at Apolo.

“You got yours earlier today. If you think I’m going to let you fuck me for a second time today after your little stunt this afternoon, then you’re sadly mistaken,” JR says. “Now hurry up. Get dressed. I need to head to bed soon.” He bends down, pulling his underwear on, and then the red t-shirt. He gathers up the rest of his clothes, taking them to his room and dumping them in the corner, then starts to pull down the blanket and sheet on his bed, readying it. He pulls off his medal, setting it to rest on the nightstand. He smiles to himself, when he hears Apolo step into the doorway behind him.

“You’re fucking with me aren’t you?” he asks. JR schools his expression before turning around. He looks at Apolo in confusion.

“Why would I lie to you? Now come on, stop fooling around. Get dressed,” he checks the time on his watch. “Jordan should be back any minute. You don’t want him to find you half naked do you?” he asks. He steps around Apolo, heading through the dorm room to the bathroom. Apolo’s like a 5’7” half-naked and visibly hard puppy, following JR through the apartment with a pout on his face.

“Seriously, JR?” he asks again. JR shrugs, picking up his toothpaste and toothbrush. He starts to brush his teeth. When he doesn’t say anything after several minutes, Apolo makes a sort of whining sound and turns around to leave. JR finishes brushing his teeth, rinses, and leaves the bathroom. Apolo is sitting on the couch, once more wearing his t-shirt, slowly retying his shoes, pout still firmly in place on his face. JR watches Apolo pull himself together. He looks up at JR and smiles. “This really sucks,” he says, “but I guess I kind of really deserve it. So I won’t hold it against you.” JR watches Apolo stand up, awkwardly tugging his shirt down over his crotch. He watches Apolo head toward the boarded up kitchen where they’d tossed the coats, his gait stilted and uncomfortable. He smiles as Apolo tries to locate his in the pile.

“Do you really think I’m that cruel?” JR asks, crossing his arms over his chest. Apolo turns back around to face him a kind of hopeful look on his face. JR laughs. “When have I ever denied you the chance to get off?” he asks, putting his hands on his hips. “I’m not an asshole like that!” JR protests. Apolo’s jaw drops, but he quickly recovers, and smirks back.

“Then why am I dressed? Why am I getting kicked out?” Apolo asks. JR rolls his eyes.

“Jordan’s not coming back. I told him to stay in your dorm room for the night. This was about you feeling just a little fraction of what I went through this afternoon.” Apolo freezes. He bends over and rests his hands on his knees. He looks up at JR, with a pained expression.

“I’m sorry?” he says. JR glares a little. “I’m really sorry!” Apolo says with more conviction. JR smiles. He drops his hands down to his sides, and heads for his bedroom door. When he gets to the doorway he stops and turns around.

“You coming?” he asks, backs around the corner out of sight.

Apolo has him pressed to the bed within seconds, hands simultaneously yanking his shirt up and his underwear down. It’s less than a minute before he’s naked, with Apolo’s mouth pressed to his, harsh and demanding. JR gasps against Apolo’s mouth, but it’s swallowed by Apolo’s tongue. His thighs come up around Apolo’s hips, and he uses his hands to yank up Apolo’s t-shirt until it’s bunched up under his arms. JR turns to Apolo’s pants. He reaches between them, yanking at the jaw-string of Apolo’s pants to get them open, pushing the dark blue fabric down around Apolo’s thighs. Then he reaches into Apolo’s underwear to free his erection. It’s hard as steel, and Apolo groans, pulling his mouth free from JR’s. He makes a vaguely pained sound, pressing his hips into JR’s hand. JR smiles, reaching up to pull Apolo’s shirt over his head with his free hand. He stops for a moment to rub his fingers down the length of blue ribbon still around Apolo’s neck. Apolo watches him with wide eyes. JR meets Apolo’s eyes and smiles. Apolo grins, moving away to wiggle free of his pants and underwear, before returning to his place on top of JR, hips pressed to hips, and JR’s legs up around his waist. JR groans, pressing his new erection up into Apolo’s abs. Apolo groans, kissing across JR’s chin and down to nip at his neck.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Apolo says with a short little half laugh. JR grins, tugging Apolo’s head back up to look him in the eyes.

“I’ve wanted you all night. It was so good... It was so good in the locker room,” he says panting for air. Apolo nods, reaching down to slide one hand under JR’s right knee. He yanks it up, pressing JR’s thigh back against his abdomen. He holds it there until JR reaches down to hold it in place. Then Apolo backs away, reaching for the nightstand drawer and its inevitable tube of lube. JR watches him, biting his lower lip and fighting not to reach down to grab his dick.

Apolo slicks his fingers, pressing one than two and finally three fingers up inside of JR’s ass. JR squirms, his erection growing harder with each push and stretch. When Apolo finally pulls his fingers free, JR is more than ready. He stares up at Apolo’s face as Apolo presses inside. He’s been hard for so long, that Apolo’s face almost grimaces at the first push, his dicks sensitive and aching with want. He slides inside of JR, pulling JR’s other knee up and out to make room for his hips to meet JR’s more perfectly.

JR groans, throwing his head back against the mattress. He arches up against Apolo, moving in counterpart to the rhythm that Apolo quickly establishes, one hand tangled in the ribbon around Apolo’s neck, the other gripping Apolo’s back. Apolo pulls his hips away, and JR whines, his ass clamping down as if to fight the exit. Then Apolo presses back inside, JR pushes up into the thrust to get Apolo’s dick in harder and faster. With each thrust, it seems to Apolo, that his dick goes deeper, further inside of JR, and that JR’s moans and sounds of pleasure get louder and needier.

For JR the whole thing simultaneously takes entirely too long and goes by way way to fast. Apolo reaches between them, taking JR’s dick in his hand and starts to stroke. It doesn’t take long before JR’s coming. It’s a bright sharp orgasm that has his whole body going tight and tense. He hugs Apolo to him, convulsing, and coming between them with a shout.

Apolo smiles, watching him come apart. He slows his pace but never stops. He keeps thrusting, pushing JR through the orgasm and further. JR pants under him, high off his second orgasm in an hour. He takes deep breaths, and when he can breathe again he resumes pushing up into Apolo’s thrusts. He watches Apolo’s eyes close, his face contorting in pleasure as his hips start to falter in their steady pace. Apolo pushes deep and comes, and JR grins up at him. Apolo cries out, hands clenching on JR’s shoulder and the sheet respectively. He arches his back and shakes with the release. When it’s over, he slowly lowers himself to lay across JR’s body, face resting beside JR’s on the mattress. JR turns his face toward Apolo’s, his arms sliding around Apolo’s rapidly moving chest to hug him close. They both go limp, bodies molding into each other.

JR loves this part. The rare opportunity to just lay together and breathe. It happens so rarely with Apolo. He always has something to do, somewhere to go, or someone to meet. He’s always running, traveling, bouncing from project to project, and gym session to ice session to dryland session. Apolo never sits still unless he’s meditating or sleeping. So JR always takes the time and effort to fully enjoy these moments. He presses his forehead to Apolo’s, pressing a soft kiss to Apolo’s slack lips. Apolo smiles, and blinks his eyes open. Apolo shifts off of JR some to lay more on his side, and tugs JR closer as soon as he’s settled.

“Are we even now?” he asks softly, running a hand through JR’s hair. JR smirks, pulling the medal off from around Apolo’s neck. He reaches over to put it down next to his own.

“I’m still considering it. I’m not sure yet,” he says, once he’s back in Apolo’s arms. Apolo scoffs, mouth dropping open in shock. He pinches JR’s back, making him squirm.

“You got your second orgasm. You got your revenge, making me think I had to leave with a hard-on like that! And I started what I finished, even made sure you came first!” he protests. JR laughs.

“True... but you have yet to feel the public humiliation of walking out to the podium with a hard-on and cum dripping down your thigh,” JR says teasingly. Apolo looks at him with shocked eyes. He leans up to brace himself on his elbow, looking down at JR’s smiling face.

“You can’t be serious!” he says. JR shrugs, letting one hand trail down Apolo’s back to rest on the rounded curve of Apolo’s ass.

“You better win another medal quick or you won’t be getting any release except by your own hand for quite a while!” JR says. Apolo blinks at him.

“You’re shitting me! I know you are! You aren’t going to fool me again!” he says with a laugh. JR shrugs again, rolling over in Apolo’s arms, until Apolo is pressed all along his back. He tugs Apolo’s arm further around his waist, and closes his eyes.

“Yeah, I guess we’ll just have to see about that,” he says with a yawn. Apolo stares at the back of his head, wide awake even as sleep starts to pull JR down into dreamland. A few minutes later Apolo presses his mouth to JR’s shoulder, and then whispers in his ear.

“You’re joking right?” he asks. “JR?” JR sighs, wiggling back against him closer.

“Go to sleep, Polo. ‘m tired,” JR murmurs. Apolo’s awake late into the night contemplating. JR couldn’t be that vindictive could he?

 

Exactly one week after JR and Apolo medaled in the 1500m final, Apolo medals in the 1000m, a bronze this time. It’s fitting, he thinks to himself as he steps up onto the podium, that it is bronze he has won. Because exactly one week before JR had stood on this exact spot, been handed those exact same flowers, and felt the exact same tickle of semen running down his inside thigh. He holds his flowers low over his front to hide his erection, and smiles enthusiastically to the crowd. JR really was excellent at this whole “revenge” thing. And as Apolo listens to Aegukga play throughout the arena’s speaker system again, Apolo contemplates the likelihood of getting a bone melting blowjob of his own out of JR later that night. He thinks the chances are high. JR believes in an eye-for-an-eye after all. He smiles in anticipation.

 

The End


End file.
